forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Eltargrim Irithyl
| formerhomes = | race = Gold elf | occupation = | class2e = | refs2e = | sex = Male | age = | alignment2e = Lawful good | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = -612 | dobnotes = (Born in Semberholme) | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 661 | deathnotes = (Passed away peacefully during the Midsummer celebrations) | destroyed = | destroyednotes = }} Eltargrim Irithyl was sixth Coronal of Cormanthyr, seventh son of Coronal Tannivh Irithyl, ruling from to his death in 661 DR. He was of the unpopular opinion that the outside races (such as humans, gnomes, halflings and dwarves) could not be held back by the elves due to their sheer numbers, so he allowed them entry to the forest of Cormanthor and to inhabit the city of Cormanthor, renaming it Myth Drannor in 261 DR. Description Eltargrim was a gold elf, with golden eyes and long silvery white hair. He possessed a warrior's build until his death, though he was often seen in robes of state rather than armour after becoming Coronal. He wore his tattoos of military rank until his death: a black sword on one hand and two crossed rings on the other. History Eltargrim was born in in the community of Semberholme. In his early years he joined the Akh'Velahr, the standing army of Cormanthyr, remaining there for over three centuries and attaining the rank of penaal. Eltargrim's Rysar Eltargrim rose to Coronal in upon the death of his father, and with the drawing of the Rulers' Blade first used magic on that day, having been a warrior all his life. After drawing the blade, he gave up his commission in the army and diverted his studies to Elven High Magic. His secluded studies made him a contemplative ruler. He spent the early years of his reign contemplating the founding Coronal Oacenth's vision for a united realm of elves, through continuing adversity, not least of all included harassment from the Netherese survivor states. He believed firmly in unity, and was especially moved with the destruction of Rystall Wood in , on account of refusal to accept aid from Cormanthyr and the inaction of its other neighbours. The Coronal began noticing the ever-encroaching humans on all of his borders. Cormyr, once an elven territory, was now a human kingdom. The Stonelands had fallen to goblinkind because the Akh'Velahr would not ally with Cormyr's Purple Dragons. Lastly, the men of the Dalelands were settling the lands on all sides of Cormanthyr, and showed no sign of departing soon. Eltargrim made the first of many controversial decisions; he signed the Dales Compact and made an allegiance with the humans, raising the Standing Stone with Elven High Magic, marking the beginning of the Dale Reckoning. While this led to considerable peace for over two centuries, the Coronal was not satisfied. Eltargrim pondered Oacenth's vow to "unify the tribes of this great land" and how a four-thousand year old vow might apply to modern times. After much deliberation, the Coronal concluded that it must in fact include the N'Tel'Quess (non-elves) in the unification. Despite increasing opposition from more conservative noble houses in Cormanthor, Eltargrim decided to open the forest realm to human wizards and druids as well as nonhuman but nonelven settlers in the year 220 DR. The unification grew to a peak in 261 DR, when despite attempts on his life and rebellion in his court, Eltargrim raised the mythal of Cormanthor, renaming it Myth Drannor, and commencing the Opening, inviting all races to live under the city's towers in peace and unity. Death Eltargrim died in 661 DR. Having seen his dreams of unification and peace under the towers of Myth Drannor come to a head, he felt rested and complete, and decided to pass on to Arvandor willfully. During the Midsummer celebrations, he woke in the morning to greet the dawn dressed in his ceremonial armour. He took up a song and raised his Elfblade to the sun as its rays touched his face, and with a smile climbed into the heavens and ascended from life. He left the magical sword afloat to be claimed by his chosen heir Aravae Irithyl, his grand-niece (though she never did so). Eltargrim was the last Coronal to rule over Cormanthyr for centuries. Eltargrim's death marked the death knell to the empire, initiating a period called the Dusk. Cormanthyr collapsed very soon afterwards. Appendix Discrepancies The The Ruins of Myth Drannor boxed set states Eltargrim is a moon elf while Fall of Myth Drannor and Cormanthyr: Empire of the Elves both say he is a gold elf. On account of the latter two resources being more recent and more descriptive, this article assumes that he is in fact a gold elf. References Connections Category:Males Category:Sun elves Category:Coronals Category:Rulers Category:Wizards Category:Fighters Category:House Irithyl Category:Members of Akh'Velahr Category:Members of House Irithyl Category:Inhabitants of Myth Drannor Category:Inhabitants of Cormanthor Category:Inhabitants of Cormanthyr Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of Arvandor Category:Inhabitants of lawful good alignment